Deeper than Love
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: Sometimes hatred can be deeper than love. Can Natsume snap Mikan out of the trance Persona put her under before she kills him. Some inappropriate language.


Hey this is my second attempt at an alice gakuen fanfic. Sry if the characters r ooc! I will try my best not too! I heart mikan and natsume!!! Btw they are freshmen in this story!! ^_^ Minor Spoilers.

Mikan was running, running from him in tears. Natsume had once again made her feel small and insignificant. How could she love someone as callus and shallow as that. "Natsume no baka!!" She yelled in anguish and fell onto a stump in the middle of the forest. She threw her arms down on a stump and cried her eyes out.

Natsume had been treating her this way since 3rd grade. Why couldn't he have realized her feelings by now? Mikan heard a twig snap and her head snapped up. Years at the academy had taught her to become alert to even the littlest sound or else she could get into real danger.

Her eyes darted left and right, not catching any movement. "Who's there? There's no point in hiding! I know you're here! Show yourself!"

She heard a noise on her right and as soon as she turned her head right the noise came from her left. As she changed her right once again there was a loud thump in front of her. She looked up into the smiling face of persona.

"How are you tonight little one?" He sneered

Mikan backed up and stammered,"Per..Per..Persona."

Persona's smiled,"There's no need to be scared Mikan."

Mikan shrank back in fear. She had been subjected to his alice once before and had nearly died. She had no desire to encounter it. Her steps became and faster and more frantic and she found her stretching her arms out behind her to feel for trees. She couldn't rip her gaze from him. She was truly a deer in the headlights. "Stay away from me Persona!" She yelled in horror.

"Come now. I'm here to do you no harm." His eyes went kind for a moment. Mikan became somewhat entranced in them. "I only want to help you Mikan. I can make the pain stop. I can make it all stop." He said is lilting voice.

Mikan's eyes drooped and she felt her resistance drop. Persona had her caught in his trap. "What can you do Persona?"

"Mikan you are the only one who can control Natsume at the moment. I can make Natsume go away. I can take the pain away. I can take it all away."

"But I love Natsume." She protested weakly.

"No mikan you don't. You never did. All he does is hold you back; keep you from reaching your potential. With him out of your way, you can be the most celebrated student here Mikan." His voice became more and more reassuring to her with each passing sentence.

"What do I have to do?" She meekly asked.

"Just follow my orders." He smiled. Suddenly there was a blast behind her and the trees around her burst into flame.

"Get the fuck away from her Persona!" Natsume snapped.

"Just in time to join the fun Natsume." Persona laughed again his smile went back to the creepy snarl it always held.

"I swear to god if you hurt her in any way I'll kill you!" He yelled again.

"Mikan, look, natsume has come to join our little party. Wouldn't you like to play a little game with our guest?" Persona snickered.

Mikan turned and looked at Natsume with daggers in her eyes. "Mikan, are you ok?"

Her eyes grew darker and she threw her head back. "I'm calling the shots now Natsume. You'd be smart to keep your mouth shut if you want to live."

Natsume backed away from her; he had no idea what happened to her. "What did you do to her you bastard."

"Nothing, I merely made her see the truth. This was the hatred for you that Mikan couldn't have released on her own. I merely made her call it forth." Persona smiled.

"Mikan, snap out of it. It's me, Natsume!" He tried to reason with her, but she was beyond reasoning.

"I love you, you bastard! I gave you my heart over and over again. What did I get from it!? Nothing!! You mercilessly mocked me and made a mockery of my feelings. This time I'm the one who's going to do the hurting Natsume." She lifted her right arm and started walking towards him slowly.

"That's it Mikan. Let your hatred grow. This boy has ruined your life. Without him around you could have had a normal life, a normal love." Her eyes grew darker and darker with each word. She was almost in front of him and Natsume could see that she wasn't in her right mind. He couldn't believe that he had treated her so badly that she could be turned against him so easily. Her arms were on him and he could feel the aura around her. It was the most powerful aura he'd ever felt.

"Now Mikan. Use your alice, render him powerless!" Persona was yelling at the orders, the hatred was also evident in his eyes.

Natsume felt a sharp shock go through his body and felt as if all the power had been drained from him. His body felt heavy and he fell to the ground. His eyes looked at Mikan pleadingly, but all the compassion she normally had was gone behind the trance. Her hands found their way around his throat, tightening more and more with each passing moment.

Nastume's eyes began to bug and his vision faded in and out. He couldn't believe he was going to die by the hands of the woman he loved. His body was heavy and he had no energy to fight back against her. Nastume began to succumb to the darkness. Persona's laughs grew louder and louder in the background, so loud it began to drown out the ringing in his ears. His head went limp and he looked face down, his wind pipes burning and his head hurt. His body was desperate for oxygen and the lack of it nearly drove him mad.

Mikan kept strangling Nastume in a blind rage. She felt more and more pressure lifted off her as her hands squeezed him harder and harder. Each time his eyes bugged out or how he fought back at first but then started to go limp, thrilled her. He began to lose consciousness when she heard a voice.

"Mikan what are you doing!?" Ruka yelled. He had followed the light to the forest only to find his best friend being strangled to death by another friend.

Mikan immediately snapped out of her trance. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the boy. "Natsume why didn't you stop me! Nastume!" She started to bawl as she came to realize what she had done.

Natsume brushed her hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her face, "Because I love you stupid." He weekly gasped and then went limp.

"Natsume! Nastume!" Mikan once again went into a blind rage. "Ruka watch him. That guy is mine." She snapped and turned to face Persona. "I'll never forgive you, you son of a bitch."

"You did this yourself Mikan. If only you hadn't been in such a state. That's why women are always easier to control, they are ruled by their emotions."

"You miscalculated something Persona."

"What's that?"

"How to handle the rage once its aimed at you!" She took at him at full speed.

Persona didn't think anything of the small girl and tried to use his alice on her but she quickly nullified it. Powerless he tried to overpower her with speed and strength but wasn't faster or stronger than Mikan in her enraged state.

She slammed him against a tree and stole his alice after she smashed his head into the tree. Then she used his alice against him and his skin began to turn a black color. Persona sat up and began writhing in agony. Mikan began to laugh and tears flowed down her face.

Ruka couldn't bear to see Mikan like this nor he could wait to see what would happen to her if she had dared to kill him. "Mikan stop it! Make it stop! You're doing the same thing to him that he was going to make you do to Natsume! Hurry and stop it before it spreads and kills him."

Mikan flew out of her fit of rage as quickly as she had entered it and once again stole the alice from him. Persona stood up and faced her. "That was the wrong move!" he snarled and flew at the paralyzed mikan.

In the split second between the time Persona lunged at Mikan and the moment he reached her, Natsume sat up and sent a fire barricade in front of her. Persona was blocked from her and she could hear him swear under his breath.

Natsume slowly stood up and yelled, "Get out of here Persona, none of us may be in the condition to fight, but even you'll lose between the three of us. I know that you're scared of us, but we won't kill each other off so easily."

"I'll let it go..this time." Persona ran off into the forest as Mikan and Ruka ran to Natsume, who began to falter. His barrier went down as he fell to his knees panting and sweating.

Mikan cried out, "Natsume are you alright!? Natsume!" Then she caught him as he fell. Ruka threw him over his back and walked the two of them back to the school. He was afraid that Mikan wouldn't be able to make it back. She was so shaken she could barely move and the tears that poured down her face blinded her path.

The middle school principal watched the group from a crystal ball in his room. Persona came into the room. "I have done your bidding master. They are far stronger than we have imagined.

"I told you test them. Natsume almost died out there! Don't let your jealousy get the better of you Persona." The principal said in a calm voice.

"I will try better next better sir." He bowed.

"For the moment let's watch them. This could get interesting." The middle school principle smiled to himself and laughed.

Well I hope you liked it. I know it was a little repetitive and mikan was rly ooc, but I had fun writing it! If you liked it or would have some constructive criticism for me plz feel free to tell me. I know that some of you would like me to start writing stories other than one shots, but I don't have the time to dedicate to a story right now and don't want to disappoint people when I don't update. So for the time being look forward to more one shots both in alice gakuen and other animes!!

ja ne,

Dani


End file.
